


猩红山庄 全文大纲

by huanhuan022049



Category: APH - Fandom, 露中 - Fandom, 黑三角
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanhuan022049/pseuds/huanhuan022049
Summary: AS U SEE果然不能逃离这一天我与肉肉的精神结晶勒，如果工作之余有空应该会接着更新，我本人是真的很爱这个我自己一点一点编织完整的坑勒。感谢肉肉的包容和指点，她真的是一个非常好的姐妹儿！和她联文是我三生有幸！一个通过任务介绍和大纲互相交织讲完的故事结构。依旧OOC





	猩红山庄 全文大纲

人物

 

伊万·布拉金斯基：

在二战中参与西线战争的苏联年轻士兵，因为战争而留下了严重的心理创伤，难以恢复。在参战前他曾是莫斯科小有名气的大提琴演奏家，就读于莫斯额音乐学院，并在1941年苏联正式参与二战的几个月后参军，那年他只有20岁。他的母亲叶芙根尼娅曾是莫斯科一民向往上流社会生活的教师，但在爱上花心的贵族公子也就是他的父亲后，不但无法得到正名，只能充当无数个情妇中的一个，在漫长的等待和幻想着他父亲也许能娶她，并从此跻身上流社会中消磨青春，但最终什么也没有等到，只有对方的不断回避和越来越少的幽会，她成为街坊邻里的笑柄，也失去了教师工作，她的孩子有一个长子伊万，一个女儿娜塔莉亚，他们的父亲每个月会寄一些还算可观的生活费来，美其名曰抚养费，是按照私生子的人头平摊，维持着他们一家勉强算得上体面地生活，却不足以堵着街坊们的嘴和异样的眼神，这样的生活环境使得伊万天生在伊利亚面前有着自卑，不自信，敏感，患得患失，恐惧被抛弃和孤独等心理问题。凭借着这笔生活费，母亲成功把本就艺术天分过人的伊万送进了莫斯科音乐学院，期盼儿子能够借此成为炙手可热的艺术家，吸引名流的注意，带着他们跻身上流社会。四年的战争让带给伊万无数的伤痛，而在莫斯科保卫战中母亲遇害，娜塔莉亚生死不明，迟到的噩耗让伊万几近崩溃，并且被迫撤下前线，成为后勤。战争结束后他被授予二级护国功勋，并衣锦还乡，此时被父亲认领回去，与伊利亚也有了比从前更多的近距离接触，但显然苏联内部的环境并不合适他养病，因此在医生的建议下，1946年秋天伊万凭借着布拉金斯基家族帮忙做的假身份冒着冷战开始的格局，只身前往美国长岛西卵区伊利亚的住宅中养病。性格上，十分敏感，非常偏执，情感细腻，专一，深情而固执，后期事业上阴狠毒辣，严重缺乏安全感，恐惧冷清和孤独，恐惧被抛弃，占有欲极强，喜欢用过激的方式宣告主权，患得患失而多疑，有时会非常霸道而专断，要他相信别人极度困难。

伊利亚·布拉金斯基:  
世代显赫政治大家布拉金斯基家族的嫡长子，出身高贵，极其受宠，能力优越，天生薄情，十分功利理智，性格倨傲不可一世，冷漠狠厉，是个天生的政客。比王耀大三岁，二十二岁的时候在美国康奈尔大学与十八岁的王耀一见钟情，两人迅速的交往并陷入爱河，他为了能够和王耀日夜共处斥巨资买下西卵区的豪华城堡送给王耀，两人在城堡中日夜享乐欢爱，宴请名流，一时间风光不二。但随着家族在政治角逐中落于下风，战争开始没多久他被迫回国参与战争取得功勋，为家族增添筹码和荣光，并与门当户对的望族之女莎拉波娃·叶夫戈联姻。战争结束后由于冷战的开始，以及身份的改变他不得不减少甚至终止与王耀的书信来往，并且不敢提起自己已经结婚的事情。  
阶级观念非常强，十分看重出身，贵族思想浓厚，并头到尾认为伊万对他而言毫无竞争力，因此并不担心伊万到西卵区去会对自己有什么威胁。甚至能够借此送走一个貌似因为参战护国有功而稍微开始讨父亲喜欢的小野种。  
因为年轻的时候到处遍布人际关系网，后来进入政坛后也经常参与各种应酬，出身显赫，免不了经常成为花边新闻的主角。  
婚后并不幸福，并渐渐因为和岳父家族相互猜忌，走向不同的政治立场，最终关系撕破脸。  
最终因为功高盖主，且权力过大遭到忌讳，被查出勾结境外资本，被枪杀而死。  
一生阴狠毒辣，杀人无数，树敌无数，最后众叛亲离。  
是个天生薄情的人，仅有的感情悉数交予唯一的情人王耀。离开王耀后，感情上终生空白，郁郁寡欢。

王耀：

来自中国的绝代佳人，迎合伊利亚的趣味穿上女装会美的雌雄莫辨的青年，自小是天赋异禀的琴童，十八岁到美国康奈尔大学留学，进修钢琴演奏，同年与伊利亚相爱，出身于中国苏州世家，民国后家里转型踏入政坛，是知名的外交官和政客的结合，政治场上的红人家庭，迁到上海，因此当他在美国和同为男人的伊利亚厮混并因为长期缺课被退学后关系闹得很僵，因为恐惧王耀成为家庭光辉政治形象的污点，勒令王耀不许回国，除非和伊利亚断干净并回校上课。但王耀拒绝，坚持和伊利亚在一起。战争开始后一个人无处可去，一个人留在城堡中，失去了伊利亚的庇护，许多昔日笑脸相迎的人开始冷落，讥笑并刁难作为华裔的王耀，甚至谣传他被伊利亚抛弃的事情，而伊利亚渐渐减少的信件加深了他的恐慌和无助，他开始自我封闭，恐惧社交，患上严重的心理问题，并且在漫长而不知尽头的等待中，逐渐变得沉默而抑郁，难以与人交流，对伊利亚的病态爱恋与思念使他把自己禁锢在一成不变的府邸中，成为一只真正的金丝雀。但在1943年底，他得到了伊利亚久违的也是最后一封来信，他想要振作起来，于是搬出了阴翳的城堡，独自生活，但无济于事，外面依旧以冷漠和嘲讽将他重新融入的勇气浇灭，他终于知道身边的人还是那一批人，从来没有什么真正关心他的人，这让他的心理问题变本加厉。但伊万的到来似乎把他从深渊中拯救出来。  
伊万最后一次拒绝娜塔莎以后，也就是娜塔莎回国写报告参与铲除伊利亚的整个计划的过程中，这个时候伊万顺势向王耀求婚并且成功了，带着王耀到欧洲散心旅行，打算回来之后就举办婚礼，他们在意大利西西里的时候伊万突然被苏霍洛夫紧急叫回去，说有突发的大麻烦又没说清楚怎么回事，伊万不想打扰王耀的好心情让他担心就决定自己回去解决了再回来，结果回到长岛就被埋伏的苏联人抓了。就是王耀在西西里等啊等，最后只等到带着坏消息来逼婚的阿尔。

 

娜塔莉亚：  
一个甚至没有资格得到生父的姓的女孩儿，作为布拉金斯基家羞于出口的私生女，从小和哥哥伊万一样被称作“小野种”，受尽冷眼和鄙视，由于布拉金斯基家只能同意非正室出生的男子拥有本家的姓并且在重要节日得以进入布拉金斯基家富丽堂皇的宅邸，而她和她的妈妈总是打扮地很体面，送哥哥进入那个高二华丽的大门后在门外巴巴地等待一夜却从来没能等到进去的机会，所以她从小到大对布拉金斯基家族除了厌恶没有别的。在他眼里除了哥哥伊万，没有别人真心实意对她好包括那个蠢货母亲，因此她十分冷傲孤僻，只对伊万格外依恋。  
所幸她极其聪明，拿到奖学金去了牛津念书，并且自己赚着生活费，但是由于母亲的遇难，和伊万彻底失去了联系，彼此都以为对方已经死了，曾为此伤心欲绝。 【伊万在莫斯科保卫战中听说了家人遇难的噩耗，因此经受打击精神恍惚，他不知道娜塔莎已经在牛津就读，正如娜塔莎后来也收到电报称哥哥所在的中队全员阵亡。但那时候的伊万早已撤下前线，成为后勤兵降临一年。】  
完成学业回国后凭借着优越的能力进入体制内工作，随着冷战局势的演化，已经几近全权掌握兵权的伊利亚提出组建间谍组织，顺便巩固自己的地位，但另一派有着中央一哥靠山的政敌（伊利亚的岳父叶夫戈家族）也在争夺这个位置，于是两边都悄悄培养起了自己的间谍，娜塔莉亚被看中并最终选择成为伊利亚对立方培养的间谍（由于布拉金斯基家族的排斥，她从来没有见过伊利亚）。她接到了上头“调查伊利亚海外资产和找出伊利亚与资本主义资产勾结的证据”的任务前往美国调查伊利亚的过去，假扮成为百老汇女明星，意外的来到了伊万的宴会并惊异地与伊万相认，但在这同时伊万的眼里只有王耀，失而复得的心情让她最终无法忍受而向伊万表达禁断的爱意，但遭到伊万的拒绝，也挑衅了王耀，此后王耀变本加厉地与伊万欢爱媾合，借以羞辱娜塔莉亚，娜塔莉亚因此对王耀恨之入骨，并坚持认为王耀只不过是因为被伊利亚抛弃，急于傍上另一位阔佬，想要得到伊万的财富而欺骗了伊万的感情，于是娜塔莎巧妙利用自己的间谍培训中学到的技巧和伊万害怕失去亲人的心理不断利用伊万的同情拉近两人的关系，生出了舆论风暴，试图借此挑衅伊万和王耀的情人关系，但被王耀识破，伊万失望之余再次表示终生将只有王耀一位情人，不会回应她的感情。  
这让娜塔莎觉得自己生存的唯一的光也抛弃自己而投向他人，一无所有的，种下仇恨的种子的娜塔莎最终在美国一无所获，伊利亚的手尾处理得很干净，顺着他的账户几乎已经查不到任何数目可观的资产，离开美国的船上，娜塔莎遭到身份不明者的刺杀，但侥幸逃生，并且从杀手上衣口袋找到他的船票，假扮该杀手的女伴的身份欺骗船上的服务员进入了被自己解决掉的杀手的房间，这让她直觉认为这件事背后一定是伊利亚的安排，果然她在杀手房间的垃圾桶找到的碎纸片拼成了俄文的指令，指令上让杀手迅速暗杀她并销毁有关一个她从未见过的姓名的账户相关的所有信息。于是她马上掉头回美国，调查这个账户，发现这个姓名的账户竟然是伊万的全部资产的假账户。并且顺着这个账户往下查，惊奇地发现伊万用这个账户开管理的一大部分资产和伊利亚当年涉足的资产大面积重合，包括合作伙伴和供应对象，于是娜塔莎又收集到了一些证据，但她最终把伊万排除在外，对假身份的账户只做了部分整合，加之暗杀的实锤，这份报告彻底扳倒了父辈过世，家族势力在不断的政治洗牌中被有意排挤因此不断走下坡路的，四面受敌的伊利亚，伊利亚被迅速革职，逮捕下狱，同月被秘密枪决。伊利亚知道娜塔莉亚憎恨王耀，也深知王耀在凶残的职业杀手娜塔莎面前不堪一击，于是他死前恳求唯一的亲信替他为王耀解决后患，因此同年娜塔莉亚也在家中被伊利亚最后的亲信托里斯暗杀，但由于托里斯对她抱有好感且性格较为软弱，最终未能射中要害，她再次侥幸逃生。  
被伊万拒绝后回国通过在报告中掺入部分不实证据一举扳倒伊利亚，诱导苏方政府通过政治问题的名义查抄伊利亚在美国曾经拥有的所有财产，包括伊万的大部分财产，然后趁苏联方面以引渡政治犯回国的办法强行把伊万弄回国内再做假证据替他洗白。把责任推给伊利亚。本来天衣无缝的计划因为阿尔弗雷德的变故，伊万被终生扣留在美国，以经济罪犯的名义处以无期徒刑。娜塔莎深知自己此生再也没有和伊万见面的机会，万念俱灰，同时她作假证据的事情由于阿尔弗雷德贿赂的美国警方方面的互证，已经败露，娜塔莎被捕入狱，并最终在监狱中自杀身亡。

 

阿尔弗雷德·菲茨杰拉德·琼斯：

天生的商人，美国式的狡猾和聪明，典型的美国富商之子，能力过人，天资聪慧，身份极为显赫，琼斯垄断集团的唯一法继承人，比伊利亚小，和王耀同龄，与伊利亚曾经大学里是不死不休的死对头，也是唯一能够与伊利亚互相承认的对手。但对伊万十分看不上，也不看好伊万和王耀的关系，曾在感情纠纷中挑衅伊万“是伊利亚可笑的模仿者，费尽心思做一个粗制滥造的影子”并提起当年伊利亚在生日派对上醉酒吃醋后当众强奸王耀的事情，导致伊万妒火中烧，情绪失控在酒会模仿伊利亚当场强奸王耀。  
身边从不缺女人，但对王耀情有独钟，曾不断追求王耀但遭到拒绝，因为强奸事件而憎恨伊万。也因他对王耀的求爱彻底激化琼斯和伊万的矛盾。但两家始终保持着生意上的合作。  
最终在伊万遭逢大难时趁火打劫吞并了伊万剩余的财产，从亚瑟那里合作得到了伊万跨境违法谋财的铁证。但由于苏联方面想连王耀一起逮捕审讯，他始终没有和苏联调查方面合作。  
阿尔借此顺利继承整个琼斯集团，并亲自到西西里对王耀进行逼婚，最终以“只要王耀答应和他结婚，他就出面把伊万留在美国而不必回到苏联忍受极刑而死”为条件，两人在纽约举办世纪婚礼。  
结婚的盛况空前绝后，伊万在狱中看到了得到了消息，万念俱灰，彻底崩溃。多次自杀未遂。

阿尔弗雷德始终没能得到唯一的心上人的爱，即便是结婚后，王耀依旧郁郁寡欢，阿尔弗雷德无法忍受对方始终挂念伊万，为了让王耀对伊万死心，他于是结婚后第三年就制造假舆论向所有人谎称伊万已经病逝狱中，这件事引起全美哗然，曾经的亿万富翁伊万布拉金斯基成为罪犯并狼狈病逝的消息很快家喻户晓，报纸争相报道他的生平，传得天花乱坠，这丑闻不断发酵，甚至让远在中国的王家气急败坏地给王耀寄来了断绝关系的手信以及刊登着断绝关系声明的报纸，王耀同样万念俱灰悲痛欲绝，郁郁寡欢并最终一病不起，三十九岁那年撒手人寰。而在狱中被有意与世隔绝的伊万根本没有办法得知外界的联系，以及证明自己的生命。等到他知道此事的时候，王耀已经去世多年，而他也年过半百，走入中年。面临漫长而孤寂的老年。最终在监狱待到了九十一岁，狱中病逝。

王耀死后阿尔弗雷德私生活颓靡无规律，终日沉迷酒精，最终阿尔弗雷德为了弥补自己冲动荒谬的谎言对王耀的伤害，将王耀的骨灰盒伊利亚的遗物一同埋葬在自己买下的曾经的伊利亚的城堡，并把那儿改成了闲人免进的墓园，在那之后不就，阿尔弗雷德也因为积劳成疾以及病痛中年早逝。  
而伊万死前留下了遗书，交代了整个故事的真相，死后出版，再次震惊全美，并改编成戏剧影视作品，在人们强烈的意愿下，最终伊万的遗体也被迁入那个城堡，最终，伊利亚，王耀，伊万在六英尺深的黑暗寂静的厚土下久别重逢。

 

亚瑟·柯克兰：

英国新工业资产阶级，有一定的政治地位，势力较大，掌握全英格兰与部分苏格兰的警察，一开始不同意伊万提出的走私毒品合作，在伊万的引导下与痊愈后的王耀成为挚友后，恰逢工党与贵族院的矛盾愈演愈烈，并最终需要进行改革，他的利益要求他支持工党的政策，开展福利国家建设，并已经与工党内部保留项目，一旦福利项目通过并开始建设，柯克兰家族将承包大部分令人眼红的项目建设或供应，带来无数商机。于是他最终与王耀达成协议，接受伊万的资金，但成功后为伊万在英格兰地区走私毒品提供庇护。  
因此成为伊万的产业支柱之一——毒品贩卖在英国的最大合作伙伴，十分欣赏王耀大智若愚的智慧，和非凡的艺术修养，但因为始终无法将对方从畸形的思想和越发偏执的走向毁灭的道路上拯救回来感到遗憾。但在最后琼斯对落难的伊万的落井下石补刀中选择了与琼斯合作提供伊万在英国走私毒品的证据。  
他也是最后去悼念王耀的寥寥无几的人之一。

 

 

详细大纲：

1946年，伊万·布拉金斯基只身一人来到美国长岛西卵区的一处隶属于自己身份显赫的同父异母的哥哥伊利亚的府邸中养病，并意外地发现了这个冷清异常的豪华城堡曾经是伊利亚和他的情人享受爱情的天堂，而当地的其他居民也对他的到来以及伊利亚的往事态度奇异，好奇心使他想要寻找真相，重现当年的秘密，因此他不断追寻，发现了伊利亚的日记，又从房子里的管家嘴里得到了一些线索，得知当年的情人不知为何搬出了城堡好几年，并且这座府邸实际上的主人应该是那位情人，于是他带着好奇心趁着感恩节前往王耀的住处邀请对方共进晚餐，但在当晚两人一见钟情，酒后乱性发生了性关系。他们一样的寂寞，却恰好温暖了彼此，至此两人开始在短暂的伦理纠结中挣扎，并很快决定抛弃道德的枷锁，毅然相爱，伊万频繁地前往王耀的住所与他偷情媾合，两人渐渐打开心房，从肉体的契合到感情的交融，在此过程中，王耀帮助伊万克服战争造成的心理阴影，而伊万则帮助王耀逐渐走出自我封闭和社交恐惧，他们频繁得不正常的来往很快就在城堡和整个西卵区传开，伊万眼看纸终究包不住火，索性要求王耀和他一起搬回城堡同居。【圣诞节派对王耀的爽约以及XXXX】  
由于所有人都认为他继承了伊利亚在美国的巨额财产，人们开始奉承和追捧伊万，纽约的报纸争相报道他，他成为了名副其实的美国名流，虽然一开始他想过澄清一切说出真相——伊利亚并没有说过要给他自己的半分钱，但最终还是没有勇气开口，因为他开始渐渐沉迷于热闹和人们的善意，即便他很清楚那只是别人爱慕他一戳就破的亿万富翁虚假泡影，但他沉迷于此，他恐惧真相浮出水面的时候回再次受到抛弃，受到伤害和背叛，失去一切，一无所有，甚至连王耀也无法保护，更害怕这个人离他而去。他深知自己天生就不是伊利亚的对手，但他为了眼前的一切，疯狂地想要成为伊利亚，甚至在王耀心中彻底代替伊利亚。于是他开始背着伊利亚吞并他的资产，并最后悉数放到自己名下，他盗窃了伊利亚在美国的全部财富并通过自己的经营，与垄断公司琼斯集团合作进行走私和垄断，迅速身价暴涨成为真正的亿万富豪。  
但随着他越来越沉迷于纸醉金迷和喧闹的上层生活，他也越来越恐惧这一切会离他远去，他发现了自己已经深陷并上瘾于虚假的美好，但他无法戒断甚至可说宁愿纵容自己一梦不醒。因此他变本加厉地与琼斯集团从事违法生意以及垄断，加之小琼斯为了能够尽早接手整个琼斯集团，急需做出一笔大生意证明自己的能力，于是他邀请伊万和他一起向战争低区私自贩卖军火，伊万答应了他，冷战时期为局部热战的地区提供军火，成为军火供应商后即便从中攫取了高额暴利，可这也让他的假身份越来越岌岌可危。{在此之前伊万一直把生意的绝大部分放在这个与自己不同名的虚假人物账户下，自己只保留一小部分以瞒过苏霍洛夫也就是布拉金斯基家的眼线。没错，苏霍洛夫其实就是布拉金斯基家的变相看护人，伊万攫取伊利亚的资产的小手段都是偷偷做的。}在不断的人际交往之中，伊万帮助王耀渐渐地恢复了交际能力，现在他已经能够正常地和人谈论，交流，伊万想让他变得像刚来美国的时候那么开朗快乐。于是介绍他和自己的生意伙伴之一亚瑟·柯克兰，英国权贵认识，两人兴致相投，话题投机，很快成为挚友，亚瑟察觉到了伊万的变化以及危险，他劝告王耀为自己找到后路，但后者不置可否，而因为王耀，亚瑟和伊万合作利用伊万的资金支持工党在49年议会法改革中牟利，【补充；1949年英国议会法改革与，工党与旧贵族院的矛盾。】，最终改革成功，英国大力发展福利国家，而社会福利制度中需要的建设项目也给柯克兰家带来数不清的商机。亚瑟兑现与王耀的承诺，与伊万达成合作，为伊万在英格兰贩卖毒品提供掩护。  
由于这门军火走私太过危险，他们不能够让其他人代为传话，因此琼斯开始频繁进出伊万的城堡，因此在渐渐增多的接触中对王耀产生好感甚至爱上了他，他明确地表示自己并不看好王耀和伊万的感情，但是因为他大男孩一样的开朗性格和察言观色的本事让王耀想起自己久未谋面的弟弟，倒是意外地得到了王耀的特殊关照与包容。因此也引起了伊万的不满，最终在王耀的生日宴会上挑衅伊万，揭露当年伊利亚在自己的生日派对上吃醋并在醉酒后当众强奸王耀的事情用以羞辱伊万（此事后来也成为了王耀被人嚼舌根最终社恐的导火线）。  
最终导致妒火中烧，酒气上头情绪失控的伊万做出再次当众强奸王耀并录像的行为。虽然事后王耀原谅了伊万，但阿尔对此事耿耿于怀，也因此憎恨伊万。二人关系急转直下，但依旧保持生意合作。阿尔从一开始就觊觎伊万的资产，加之如今又想要打败伊万横刀夺爱，于是暗中收买了伊万的私人心理医生弗朗西斯，得知了伊万的心理问题和弱点。

 

此事后，由于两人关系日益恶化，伊万开始寻找新的合作伙伴，并计划在那之后逐渐减少与琼斯的合作并回头阴他一把，这时候王耀为他提供了柯克兰的机会，并提出了走私毒品以及跨境的福利国家建设项目。伊万因此得到了新的商机，事业再次迎来春天。身价暴涨。

此事两人关系趋于稳定，情况逐渐变好，再次资本膨胀的伊万想要洗白王耀的名声，让世界看见他的演奏才华，于是买通记者写新闻发洗脑包，又引来不少名流的吹捧，洗白非常顺利，伊万出钱为他办演奏会，为他营销包装成为纽约著名的演奏家,并常常在家里举办音乐沙龙，至此，两人都成为美国赫赫有名的名流贵胄。王耀和家里的关系也出现回暖。【这个时候必须要有钢琴PLAY♂】

但在某一次的音乐沙龙中，伊万惊愕地发现一位新秀百老汇影星竟然和他一直以为殒命战争中的妹妹娜塔莎生的一模一样，惊异之下他们兄妹相认。激动的失而复得，让伊万一时未能察觉到娜塔莎对自己的表现不太正常，但王耀已经察觉。随后娜塔莎向伊万表白，但伊万立刻委婉的拒绝并表示自己没这个想法，这一行为彻底挑衅了王耀，于是王耀恶劣地做出当她的面勾引伊万交媾，故意留下门缝让娜塔莎偷听，并在欢爱中有意引诱伊万说出“此生对娜塔莎完全不可能我只钟情于你”的话羞辱娜塔莎。  
于是娜塔莎对他恨之入骨。就开始大肆报复，一边调查一边于私心利用伊万的心理弱点制造舆论挑拨王耀和伊万的关系，但被王耀识破并对伊万坦白二选一，伊万毫不犹豫地选择了王耀，并为娜塔莎的行为对失望透顶，告诉她今后将不再见面。这让娜塔莎彻底被仇恨湮灭。黑化后萌生了想要利用政治纠纷将伊万强行带回国内的心思。

娜塔莎在美国一无所获，但是在回国的船上遭到暗杀但侥幸逃脱，在对方身上找到了调查线索于是制造假证据，真假混合，通过报告掺假和重新拼凑证据，提交一份具有很强诱导性的报告，致使急于铲除手握军队重权的伊利亚的苏共中央并没有发现其中的巧妙猫腻而应用这份报告开始逮捕伊利亚和伊万。  
【补充：此事的伊利亚由于前些年父亲去世，家族在战后政治政坛权利洗牌中落于下风，曾经与之联姻的叶夫戈家族老爷也就是他的岳父对他一开始就很忌讳，现在看到他势力削弱想要控制他吞并他的势力，一开始联姻是为了借助叶夫戈的势力以及他背后的靠山即执政者的权利，但一旦叶夫戈想要架空自己，伊利亚不得不选择站到他们的对立面，而由于伊万在美国的动作，他越来越失去对美国资产的控制以及旧情人的消息，这让他十分烦躁，也促成了他最终与莎拉波娃一家撕破脸的结果。此时的娜塔莎隶属于伊利亚的对立方也就是叶夫戈的家，娜塔莎自小仇视布拉金斯基家族。而伊利亚由于从小没有见过娜塔莎也不知道她是因为作为布拉金斯基家族不被接受的私生女而仇视自己。一开始并没有怎么防备她甚至有心拉拢她。此时由于伊利亚提出要组建间谍组织（参考1954年成立的KGB）迎合冷战需要，也得到了相当可观的支持，这让叶夫戈家非常恐慌。于是急于铲除伊利亚。】  
娜塔莎认为自己的计划天衣无缝，但在她提交报告的时候伊万已经带着王耀到南欧旅行并在西西里订婚，准备回到长岛后举行婚礼。但某天，伊万突然失去了和长岛方面的联系，这让他有种不祥的预感，没过几天，苏霍洛夫突然用一个陌生的电话告诉他速回长岛，遇上了大麻烦，却没有时间说清楚。伊万并不知道自己的一切已经轰然倒塌。【因为在逃亡，知道了国内的布拉金斯基家族陨灭，他想要逃过苏联间谍的和人员的追捕。】  
伊万为了不打扰王耀的好心情也不想让他担心，谎称接了新的生意回国处理很快就回来，但这成了他们的最后一面。  
伊万在机场被逮捕，甚至没有来得及回到城堡。但他知道城堡想必早就被苏方人员杀掠一空，只剩一片废墟。  
伊万被捕，转入当地密不透风的重犯监狱，美方和苏方合作互证并为他巨额财富背后血淋淋的真相震惊。  
阿尔弗雷德趁机与亚瑟合作得到了伊万在英国走私毒品的证据，苏联方面同样想要得到这些资料于是提出和阿尔合作，但因为对方想要连王耀一同逮捕，阿尔虽然知道王耀才是主谋，但出于想要保护王耀的私心和对苏方的不信任，始终拒绝合作。  
伊利亚由于娜塔莎的报告一早就被逮捕，并被叶夫戈方面迫不及待地秘密枪决。在临死前的伊利亚已经众叛亲离，只有最后的亲信托里斯还追随他，因此临死前的伊利亚已经知道了对岸的一切，也明白在娜塔莎的仇恨前王耀不是她的对手，伊利亚低声下气地恳求托里斯替他解决娜塔莎，托里斯答应了他。但托里斯曾对娜塔莎抱有一定的好感，以及为人有些软弱，所以在暗杀中心神动摇，并没能击中要害，娜塔莎再次死里逃生。

在西西里漫长得不正常的等待中王耀察觉到了异样，最终却等到了前来逼婚的阿尔弗雷德。  
阿尔提出只要他答应和自己结婚，阿尔就出面让美方扣留伊万，让他不必回国受到无尽的极刑，王耀被迫答应。两人立刻启程回到纽约举办世纪婚礼，此事的苏方由于已经解决了伊利亚，也没能从伊万身上再找出什么伊利亚相关的信息{因为确实伊万基本上后来也是靠自己打拼的}加之又不愿意和坚持不肯放人的美方撕破脸，最终放弃引渡伊万。伊万被扣押在美国的监狱，判处无期徒刑。

娜塔莎听闻自己的计划泡了汤，也深知自己此生的确再也无法与伊万见面，因此心如死灰，此时因为美方提供的证据和娜塔莎的报告有出入，拿着假证据让苏方在与美国方面争论引渡伊万的时候闹了笑话，好面子的苏方人员回国后立刻要求逮捕娜塔莎，娜塔莎入狱，并对此供认不讳，在入狱后的第二个圣诞节自杀身亡。  
结婚后的王耀过上了风光不二的生活，关于这位总是能够在生死攸关之际奇妙地扭转乾坤的美人一下成为名流中的常青树。但他始终郁郁寡欢，阿尔弗雷德无法忍受自己的伴侣依旧挂念伊万，于是在伊万入狱三年后的某天通过媒体和名流散布伊万病逝的假消息，而在狱中被有意隔绝的伊万对此毫不知情。一时间满城风雨，王耀和他的故事也被大做文章，这让王耀家人觉得恼羞成怒，直接寄来附有声明的报纸和断绝关系家书。  
王耀在受此打击后郁郁寡欢，最终生活颓靡，一病不起，没过多久便撒手人寰。  
这消息在王耀死后第二年年才偶尔传到伊万耳朵里，这让伊万震惊，在经历了失去一切，王耀结婚，和娜塔莎死亡，王耀死亡等等打击后伊万终于精神崩溃，但数次自杀未遂。抑郁而悲惨地度过孤寂的下半生。

阿尔弗雷德后悔不已，为了追悔，他买下了那座荒废冷清的城堡，改成了王耀的墓园，并遵循他的遗愿让他的遗体和伊利亚的遗物同葬。

失去挚爱的阿尔弗雷德没有再结婚，私人生活始终颓靡，终日与烟酒大麻为伴，在年过半百的中年终于积劳成疾，病痛缠身而终英年早逝。  
伊万在牢狱中一直活到了九十一岁才因病去世。在他知道自己大限将至前写下了遗书，交代了一切的真相并授权死后公之于众。他的遗书公开后解开了当年错综复杂的秘密，一时间震惊北美，他们的故事也被整理，被无数人改编成无数戏剧影视文学作品，成为人们津津乐道的往事。  
在后来民众的高呼声中，伊万的遗体最终被迁入埋葬着王耀和伊利亚的墓园，他们走过无数个分离的寒冬，最终在六英尺泥土下久别重逢。

 

FIN

 

我强到爱上我自己

 

补充：关于英国1949年议会法可以参考百度相关资料以及历史文献。在此不做详细介绍。

 

时间线：部分

1936 王耀十八岁，在康奈尔大学留学，伊利亚二十二岁，两人一见钟情，同年确定关系。  
伊万十六岁，仍在学校学习大提琴，是国内小有名气的乐坛新秀。  
1937.3 王耀搬入伊利亚购置的城堡中，也就是布拉金斯基府邸。二人同居。同年中国国内爆发全面抗战，王耀家族举家南渡。  
1939 王耀与家庭关系不和  
1941 苏联参战，伊利亚被迫回国参战，王耀无法回国，决定留在美国等待伊利亚，同年21岁的伊万参战，  
1941-1943 10期间伊利亚与王耀书信往来越来越少，王耀由于长期的闭门不出的孤独与对伊利亚的思念，以及早年因为与伊利亚在一起而饱受非议，患上较为严重的社交恐惧。精神状态每况愈下，逐渐失去“社会人”的能力，意识到这一点的他决定自我拯救，但他依旧无法离开城堡的划区。  
1942 12 21 伊万一家死于列宁格勒保卫战 ，娜塔莉亚由于数月前动身前往英国留学而幸免于难。伊万患上抑郁，心理状况随战争推进而恶化。  
1943 10 王耀搬出城堡，入住城堡不远处一处独立的公馆。开始阅读一些时新的杂志，看电视与新闻，但始终兴致缺缺。挂念着伊利亚，此时伊利亚的来信已经较前年减少一半。  
1945 年 二战结束 同年伊万查出严重抑郁并到乡村去养病，但收效甚微。  
1946 10 16 伊万靠伊利亚的关系得到假身份，离开苏联前往美国长岛西卵区伊利亚的城堡养病。  
1946 11.1 伊万宴请名流。并初次听说伊利亚的风流往事。  
1946 11.28 感恩节，伊万前往独立公馆拜访王耀当晚二人发生性关系。此后二人频繁来往。

1946 12 ，25 二人共度圣诞节，伊万邀请王耀回到城堡。

1949伊万与琼斯集团合作，初识阿尔弗雷德.

 

········

 

【MAYBE待续】

 

 

没捉虫

、  
欢迎就剧情及设定问题进行讨论和指教。


End file.
